


Heat and Lightning

by hollyblue2



Series: Prompt Galore [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Together, Human AU, Lord of the Rings marathon, M/M, Nerdy Get Togethers, awkward blushing, lack of personal space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: After Sam begs Dean to go to a party with him (which is not even a party), Dean finds himself face to face with the guy he's been crushing on.





	Heat and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hungrydean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrydean/gifts).



> Written for a prompt that @jimminovak gave me like a decade ago... 
> 
> This is unbeta'd so if there are any silly mistakes, let me know! :D

Sam had begged Dean to go with him to the party. He turned his nose up at going somewhere with a bunch of students who he wanted nothing to do with. Who even wants their big brother at a party with them?

Dean enters the house, following Sam through the door, he can hear some music going but it’s not that loud and there’s not even that many people here. Dean narrows his eyes at his brothers back.

When they enter the lounge area, Dean realises that this isn’t even a party... it’s a fucking get together. Dean scans the people in the room, all of Sam’s friends. Why does he even need to be here, Sam’s not eight anymore.

Then his eyes land on a dark-haired head, sat with his back to Dean.

Oh. Oh no.

“Sam!” Dean hisses. Sam spins round and gives his brother a smile like he’s completely fucking innocent and Dean hates him so much right now.

“Yeah,”

“You said this was a party. Not some nerdy get together.”

“I wanted you to come okay.”

“But _he’s_ here.” Dean looks pointedly over to the darker haired guy, who still (thankfully) hasn’t turned around to see who’s entered the room.

“I thought you liked Castiel?” Sam says, it’s clear now that Sam hadn’t realised the extent of his _crush_ on Castiel. Dean just raises his brows with no particular expression. “Oh...” Sam breathes, catching on. “Oh shit... this is great!” Sam laughs and Dean socks his brother in the arm with a scowl.

“Don’t you even think about it or I’ll put itching powder in _all_ your clothes.” Dean grumbles. Sam doesn’t say anything and turns away, greeting everyone in the room and introducing Dean to the few who’ve not met him before.

“Hey,” Dean replies to the numerous hellos.

They all shuffle round a little so there’s enough room for everyone to sit and a space forms beside Castiel and Sam heads for not that spot, of course, leaving Dean to sit next to Castiel.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says and Dean tries not to blush. He’s not sure if he manages or not but his body heats a thousand degrees as his thigh rests against Cas’.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean replies nonchalantly and focuses all his attention on the movie that’s playing and tries to ignore all the heat that’s coming from Cas.

He’s suddenly pissed at Sam for bringing him here. He’s pretty sure Sam knew about his obviously not so subtle crush on Cas. Ever since Sam had brought him home for a study session and he bumped into him in their kitchen.

Castiel had flushed and apologised before silently grabbing a glass of water. Dean had watched with rapt interest at the domestic action and tried not to stumble over his words as he said hello and introduced himself. That was at least a year ago, and since he’d dated with a lacklustre attitude and not finding anyone satisfactory. Fuck, Dean chides himself, he’s so screwed.

The movie ends eventually and people stand to stretch their legs before the next one in the marathon starts. Dean’s glad it’s Lord of the Rings followed by the Hobbit trilogy because his enjoyment for the films mean he can just stared at the screen.

It takes his several moments to realised Castiel is talking to him and even though the space has widened he hasn’t moved at all. They’re still sat, budged together, shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh.

“Sorry?”

Castiel chuckles and his eyes light up and Dean can feel him eyeing him up.

“I was saying that you seem to enjoy these films.” Castiel repeats, a gentle smile gracing his handsome features. Looking at Castiel now, this close to him, he realises just how blue his eyes are and they’re not just blue but enough blues that cover the ocean and its storms, ranging from light to dark with sparks of grey.

Oh shit, Castiel is talking to him again and he’s been staring.

“What did you say? I... um... I wasn’t listening I was...” Dean cuts himself off before he says something stupid and sappy (which he does not do).

“I wasn’t saying anything... you were... I was... um yeah...”

It sounds like they’re both as bad as each other but Dean doesn’t want to read too much into it just in case. He’s not sure if he’ll deal with rejection from Castiel, especially when he’s round their house for study sessions.

“I’m gonna get a drink. You want anything?” Dean asks. It’s his break from Castiel to breathe because it’s becoming damn hard to do so round him.

“Just water, thank you.” He replies and Dean stands suddenly, blood rushing to his head and making him dizzy. He pauses for a moment so he can walk in a straight line and not look like a drunk idiot and goes quickly to the kitchen.

Most people have vacated the small kitchen by the time he gets there. He pours himself one of the beers from the fridge and then gets Castiel his glass of water. As he turns around to leave, his brother stands in front of him, towering over him like he’s done since he was seventeen.

“You know – Cas is the one who decides we study at our house, right?”

Dean’s mind blanks at that but he brushes off as their house having the biggest space to study in.

“So what?”

“So... we only go there after Castiel asks if you’ll be home when we do go there. You know he has a massive crush on you, right? And you have a crush on him...”

“Fuck off Sam, it’s not a crush...” Dean interjects, lying his ass off. He knows Sam can see right through him but he doesn’t care. He scowls at his brother and leaves the kitchen only just hearing the huff of exasperation.

When Dean gets back to the lounge, he hands Castiel his class of water and takes several gulps of beer before sitting down on the floor in front of the couch, away from Cas’ heat.

The next film starts and barely ten minutes in, he gets a toe to the ribs and he turned around sharply to glare at whoever poked him. Though he was met with a soft expression from Castiel – if Dean did romantic fluff, he’d have melted there and then but he doesn’t so he met Castiel with an even stare.

“Why’d you ditch me?” Castiel whispers to not disturbed the film too much.

Dean doesn’t know what to say. The words aren’t accusation all, more playful judging by the smirk Castiel is giving him. Dean shrugs and Castiel pats the small space beside him.

Oh fuck.

Automatic motions has him standing and squeezing himself into the seat beside Castiel, face reddening. Dean’s stiff and silent as they watch the film and Dean’s usual penchant for commenting isn’t present. Dean can feel Castiel’s gaze on him every so often, boring holes into the side of his skull and making Dean feels hotter than he should.

“Dean?” A hand is on his thigh and Dean’s head snaps towards Castiel as the call of his name (ignoring the warm hand on his thigh) during an intense fight scene.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?” He asks and Dean’s nods even though it’s a blatant lie. He’s hoping Castiel can’t see through him like Sam can.

That’s not the case. “Dean?”

“Um... I’m fine... you want another drink?” Dean avoids Castiel’s question because no he’s not okay and all he wants to do right now is sit close to Castiel even if there’s no one else in the room and thread his fingers between Castiel’s own and have Castiel’s head resting on his shoulder and press kisses into his hair which is currently smelling like coconut and even the guy’s aftershave is driving him nuts.

“Dean, you’re being strange. You just got me a drink. Are you sure you’re okay? In fact, yeah, I’d like another drink.” Castiel holds out his barely drunk out of glass and Dean takes it. Dean heads to the kitchen again, taking measured breaths. He knows Castiel has followed him but he goes to the tap to refill the glass with cold water.

When he turns around, Castiel is close to him... too close.

“Personal space, Cas.” Dean chides gently, though having Castiel this close has his mind reeling, heart beating fast and so, so desperate to kiss Castiel.

Castiel’s head tilts to the side and Dean wonders if he should step outside of Castiel’s closeness or just remain here until _something_ happens.

Then, like lightening striking the earth, Castiel’s lips are on his. Startled, Dean pulls back but seeing Castiel’s beautiful face contort into almost guilt and apology he kisses Castiel back. The glass in his hand almost drops from his grip and he fumbles to put it on the counter. Hands free, his fingers rest on Castiel’s wait, looping through the belt loops of Castiel’s jeans. Castiel moans quietly and Dean feels him smiling into the kiss.

Dean pulls back for a breath. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a long time.” Dean admits.

Castiel gives Dean a small smile and his blue (so, so blue) eyes look up at him. “Me too.”

Dean pulls Castiel towards him and presses his lips to Castiel’s mouth once again.

Out of breath once again, they pull apart simultaneously and grin at each other, cheeks flushing from bashfulness and exertion.

“We should go back to the film.”

“So long as you sit next to me again.” Castiel requests and Dean nods.

As they go back to the living room, Dean unfortunately catches Sam’s eye and his younger brother flashes him a smirk and Charlie pulls a ten-dollar bill from her pocket and hands it to Sam.

“You win the bet.” Charlie says before turning to Dean and Castiel. “You couldn’t have waited until the end of the semester! Oh well... it took you losers long enough.”

Dean narrows his eyes at them both but refrains from reacting. Instead, he takes his place next to Castiel on the couch, hand in hand as the film carries on.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! :D 
> 
>  
> 
> [Prompt: what about one where dean and cas have been crushing on each other for ages. One night, Sam has a party/dinner/etc, where they both get invited without knowing the other is going to be there too, with pining and crushing and awkward blushing and all the good stuff n.n It can be any au you want]


End file.
